Sasuke's Sick!
by YYHfan
Summary: Oh no! Saskue's sick! Will Sakura murder Naruto? Will Naruto murder Sasuke? And what about that soup Naruto made! Will poor Sasuke ever get better? :Yaoi:
1. Chapter 1

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

'Great! Just GREAT! What did I do NOW!' Naruto thought, looking over at a stampeding, highly pissed off Sakura. As soon as she reached him she spun him around and yanked him off the ground by his collar.

"AAHH!" he cried.

"How could you be such a jerk? Ever think of what you're doing to Sasuke!" she screamed.

Naruto flapped his arms helplessly. "B-B-BBUUT WHA--"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID!"

"NO I--"

"DON'T PISS ME OFF NARUTO!"

"BUT SAKURAAA!" he whined in vein. The girl dropped him flat on his butt and, putting her hands on her hips, began to scold him.

"FINE! I'LL GO... AP...AP-P-OLO-GI-I-IZE... UGH!" he finally exclaimed.

"You BET you will Mister! He stayed home today because YOU fought with him ALLLLLL yesterday! You were both out in the snow for HOURS after dark! He probably got a cold! Poor thing..." Sakura suddenly went into sad/dreamy mode. "If only i could get away from home I'd give him some soup... but I bet that STUPID Ino's already been there... Oh well." she turned back to Naruto. "GO," she ordered, and Naruto slugged away.

"Damn Sakura... I like her but even this is TOO much... I can't believe I'm doing this for that cold-hearted sunova..." he muttered to himself as he trudged along the snow-covered road. Thankfully there weren't many people out. He'd come out in the first place to bombard passers-by with snowballs, but ended up getting bored so he went over to Sakura's house. Naruto sighed. Bad idea.

"Hm..." he suddenly stopped, a plot forming in his head. Sasuke was sick, huh? Naruto was almost amazed that the snake **could **get sick. An evil smile spread across his face. "Heh heh heh..." he cooed evilly.

So he made Sasuke some soup... some special soup from Sakura's place... which he dumped everything he could find into it. Like hot sauce, vinegar, chocolate... and still managed to make it smell better than it looked.

And he went on his merry way. He'd decided not to try it himself, for fear of what might happen. Wouldn't want his brilliant scheme to backfire.

"Hehehe..." he mewed as he neared the Uchiha's home. He peeked through the window by the door, but the house was dark. He knocked.

Sasuke answered the door, looking like hell but glaring far worse than that when he saw Naruto. He croaked, "What do you want...?"

Naruto turned away, a look of disgust on his face. He didn't want to smile and give away his master plan. "Sakura's mad at me," he said indifferently. "She told me to bring this to you and say 'I'm sorry.' But you can forget the last part 'cause I'm not."

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke replied, shutting the door in Naruto's face. Naruto grimaced. He should have thought of the fact that Sasuke never took anything from anybody. He sighed and set the pot down.

"Ok fine, don't eat it. But I'm not taking it either." And he walked away. Once out of the yard he ducked behind the fence and waited.

Sasuke opened the door and toed the pot into his house, shutting the door once again. Naruto cooed to himself. This was great! Now all he had to do was get a good view inside from a window...'Aha!' Naruto thought, spying a window that showed a view of a kitchen inside.

Sasuke put the pot onto the stove and got himself a glass of water, choking it down as he tried to drink without pain.

'Dang. Maybe I did kick him in the throat a little hard...' The thought lingered in his mind only a second before it was replaced with a simple, 'Oh well.'

Sasuke started to cough violently and went for his cough medicine shakily. Naruto watched in silence. He wondered veagly what it was like to be sick. The Kyuubi had always made his immune system incredibly strong, so the most he ever got was a cough for a day or so, or a runny nose. Nothing serious. Sasuke began shivering and left the kitchen to stock the fire in the living room. Naruto sighed and settled himself into the thick branches of the pine he'd chosen. He waited and soon Sasuke came back. He started cooking the soup again, making it warm as a double to heating the house up a bit more. Naruto waited rather impatiently. Was he ever going to just eat the stupid stuff?

Finally, he poured himself a bowl of the stuff and went to the window to get a spoon. Then suddenly flung the stuff right out the window at Naruto. "You think I couldn't see what you were up to... fool?"

Naruto dodged the steaming bowl and glared upside down at the brunette. "Aw, you take the fun out of everything!"

"And you're just plain stupid..." he shot back, dumping the rest of the soup on the ground outside the window.

Naruto stuck his tounge out at the Uchiha and disappeared, muttering, "Lazy bones..."

'Idiot...' he thought going back to bed. When Saskue reached his room he left his door open, to let in more heat. He pulled down the covers and shivered as he made his way under the cold sheets. 'Stupid winter...' he thought bitterly, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok hi again! '' Um, just keep in mind I did this with a friend so that's why the writting style differs a bit at times... but most of it's ok I think. Um, Naruto does not belong to me so yeah... :P Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naruto was pouting, as was to be expected of the 'horrible' treatment that Sasuke had instilled upon him.

Naruto sat on the roof of a nearby house with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Stupid Sasuke...can't even play a good joke on him..."

**POW! **

"Damnit! What the fu--!" he shouted, rubbing his head and turning to face a furious Sakura, anger wafering off of her as she held her fist mid-air in threat. Naruto stared at her, mouth agape. "W-what did I do THIS time!" he cried.

"You tried to play a trick on Sasuke! First of all, how could you! HE'S SICK! Second of all, YOU actually THOUGHT you could pull a fast on over on SASUKE! HOW DIMWITTED CAN YOU GET!"

Naruto almost fell off the roof. "H-how did you find out!"

"You just muttered it, stupid! Go apologize... AGAIN!"

Naruto slumped off the roof and trudged away. He was hoping to run off instead of going to Sasuke's again, when out of Sakura's sight, but the girl followed him until he reached Sasuke's door.

He grudgingly knocked on the door, glaring at Sakura as much as he could. This time, though, there was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Inside he sighed in relief.

"He's not there! Yes-- I mean, oh too bad... better get lost! Later!" Naruto declared, walking away smiling. Sakura felt utterly helpless. She wanted Naruto to apologize, but if Sasuke was resting they had better not wake him. She finally gave up and decided to force Naruto to apologize another day.

Little did they know, however, that Sasuke had known all along that they were there. He just really didn't want to face Naruto and most definitely Sakura. She was the most annoying creature on the face of the planet. Not to mention the galaxy... No, she was definitely the one thing he didn't want to see in this condition, next to Naruto.

He sighed in relief as he watched them leave from his bedroom window. He laid back down again and relaxed a bit. The sheets had warmed up considderably. He snuggled up and curled into a ball and went to sleep once again. It really was quite warm and comfortable.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura had split up, both going to their respective houses. Naruto kicked off his shoes and coat after entering his door. He fixed himself a bowl of ramen and sat down. Eating it slowly, it didn't give him that certain fuzzy feeling that it usually did. Something felt wrong...

Before even finishing his meal Naruto sat up straight and began thinking hard about this strange feeling. He scratched his chin in wonder. What could possibly keep him from enjoying ramen? Suddenly it hit him like a fully loaded ramen truck!

'SASUKE! THAT JERK IS ALWAYS TAKING AWAY THE GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE AND NOW THIS! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO MY ONLY TRUE SANCTUARY? MY JOKE WASN'T THAT MEAN!' his head exclaimed. Of course his spaz-out had caused him to land on the floor. But, instead of getting up angrily and shouting and going off to train to cool his mind, he laid on his back, staring gloomily up at his cieling. He'd never felt bad about being cruel to Sasuke before. The jerk deserved it for all the things he did to Naruto. But... why now?

'Because he's sick, you moron!' that little voice in the back of his mind shouted at him.

"Shut up. It's no big deal. He'll get better..." he contradicted.'

'It's not that... he's sick now, you knew it, and you played a joke on him with food. It's only natural that you would feel the guilt for picking on a sick person.' Naruto scoffed.

"Oh please, why should I feel bad for Sasuke? It's only a cold. He'll get over it."

'When's the last time you've seen SASUKE sick?' Naruto was silent for a bit. The truth was, he'd never actually seen Sasuke sick. Ever. Then again, he himself had skipped many a school day, so maybe Sasuke had been ill one of those times.

'If you doubt how many times he'd been sick, why not ask Sakura? She has perfect attendance so she most definitely would know...' the voice said.

Naruto rolled onto his stomach and thought about it. "But why do I care anyway?"

'He's sick and you tried to punk him. No matter who he is, such cruelty is only punished in this way.'

Naruto pulled his arms over his head. "I will NOT apologize to that...that... bastard! He deserves everything he gets!"

'What did he ever truly do to you? All I know is that he never really talked to you... just insulted you a bit. But is it not a possibility that that could have been a cover of his true feelings?' it asked.

Naruto wondered what the 'true feelings' meant, but he pushed the thought from his mind with a quick yell. "OI! He's done EVERYTHING to me! He took away my HONOR! He's made me look like a fool in front of Sakura and everybody! Sasuke... He's just-just- GRRR!"

'Again... true feelings. It's a cover.'

Naruto fell back onto the floor, in near surrender. "What 'true feelings?" he finally asked.

'He wants to be your friend... but he won't admit it. Even to... himself.'

Naruto rested his head on his hands. "No way. Why would... Why would the 'Great Sasuke' want to be friends with ME?"

'You really expect me to know that! I'm just your damn conscience! I don't know all of what's going on in his head! But his body language and verbal insults scream 'BE MY FRIEND DAMNIT!' '

Naruto pondered this a moment, before finally saying, "Wait a second... I don't have a conscience." The voice groaned. He hadn't even been listening to the second part.

'Yes you do! Everyone has one, even Sasuke! It's just ignored... ANYWAY, DID YOU EVEN LISTEN PAST MY IDENTIFICATION!'

Naruto grimaced and rolled over a few times. "Don't scream at me!"

'It's not my fault your a horrible listener... he wants to be your friend but won't ask. The only real appology you can give him is to be his friend.'

Naruto stared at his cieling again, pondering what this meant. "I wonder... Do you think... If I was Sasuke's friend... would he... you know... tell me stuff?"

'Maybe... of course he would have to get used to you and your big mouth and whatever you ask him... you'll have to approach the subjects carefully. If he doesn't want to say, don't try to pry it out of him. He'll tell you when he's ready.'

Naruto suddenly jumped up and stood in a victory stance. "ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! I'll become Sasuke's friend and then he'll tell me all these juicy secrets like how he probably still wets the bed or something, and then I'll have all the dirt I need to make Sasuke look like the BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD! (Which he is!)"

'... you're not getting it... but whatever. One step at a time, I suppose. Why not make him some appology ramen to apologize for the 'soup'?'

Naruto pondered a bit. "Nah, there's no way he'd take any food after that incident. Besides, there's no way I'd share my ramen with him either."

'Well, you should at least go see him. See if he's okay and start on the long road of friendship ahead of you both. But remember, when asking him anything, be careful. Use calm words that won't provoke anger.'

Naruto sat down and stared at the wall in thought. "Long road huh? I don't think I can last too long... Isn't there a short cut or something?"

'A short cut to the thoughts and secrets of a cold hearted bastard? ...I think not.'

Naruto hung his head. "Ok, ok, fine. Long road it is."

'So get going! I haven't got all day and there's a costume party for all of us consciences! I'm thinking of going as a fairy princess! Later!' it said, once again disappearing from his mind.

Naruto suddenly fell over. "M-My conscience is a FAIRY PRINCESS?"

"What are you babbling about?" Sakura asked, sticking her head into his house through the window. She had gone to his house to tell him to apologize to Sasuke.

Naruto sat up, blushing. "OH! Uh, n-nothing! I was... Just about to head over to Sasuke's! You know, to see if he was ok..." He figure, if nothing else, he could at least get on Sakura's good side.

"You... were going over... to SASUKE'S... WILLINGLY! Okay, what did you do with the REAL Naruto? And how long will you be staying!" she exclaimed in shock.

Naruto laughed a little, rubbing his head. "Yeah, yeah... I just felt kind of bad about trying to play a joke on his when he was sick..."

"No seriously... what have you done with him and will you be staying for... say... EVER!" Naruto laughed again. Well, if the road was as long as his conscience said it would be, he just may have to be like this forever. The thought made him slightly ill, but he'd do it... to get to the good stuff.

"Well, I'm going over there now. You want to come?" he asked, really wanting to appear appealing to Sakura. Sakura jumped with glee.

"Oh, Naruto! I think you may be getting sick, but I like the sick you better!" Then she jumped off his window pane and waited in front of his door. Naruto sighed. Great. She thought he was sick. But at least she was smiling at him.

'Did she just say that she 'liked' ME! Maybe there is something to this whole 'being nice to Sasuke' thing...' he thought, getting out of his house and walking side-by-side with Sakura to Sasuke's.

Once they were in front of the door Naruto could feel his stomach tighten. He'd have to apologize. And this time Sakura would be watching. Talk about humiliating... But, in the long run it'd be better so...

He knocked on the door, waiting with inner impatience for Sasuke to answer.'Come on, come on, MOVE IT!' he thought to himself. Finally the door creaked open slightly and Sasuke's eye looked at them through half-closed lids. Even though most of his face was hidden, they could see the grimace he had once he saw them.

"What do you want? Going to force the poison down my throat this time?"

Naruto laughed nervously and exclaimed with false happiness, "No, of course not! I just wanted to ap-apologize for being a jerk... it was wr-wrong! And I'm truely sorry!" 'Truely my ass!' he thought. He looked at his feet as he said it. He hated apologizing. Sasuke on the other hand, had let the door swing a little more open and they could see the full shock that was on his face.

"Um... are you okay?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time. They both frowned at the echo. "Of course I'm fine!" Once again, in union. More frowning. "You're sick." They bagan fuming at the last echo and Sakura waved her hands laughing, trying to calm them down.

"Really, Sasuke, Naruto was going to apologize to you WILLINGLY when I came to ask him too. Quite frankly, I like this new guy a lot better than the old one!" she said, smiling.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared at Naruto for a long while. He looked like he was lying. But was Naruto really smart enough to concoct an elaborate scheme to get close to him and/or Sakura? He doubted it.

He nodded, obviously accepting the appology and went to close the door. The cold was getting into his sort of warm house.

"OH uh, w-well is there anything we can do for you Sasuke!" Sakura quickly asked.

"No." he said, closing the door. Sakura nearly cried as Naruto began walking away.

He smiled back at her and said, "Guess we should let him rest, huh?"

"How could you? He's not feeling well and you are just all fine and dandy about it!" she shouted at him, running away from him in anger.

"Gah..." Naruto slumped his shoulders. He couldn't understand how no matter what Sasuke said she always agreed with him but no matter what Naruto said she never did. He finally shrugged it off and began his journey home.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was on the other side of his door, wondering what the hell was going on with Naruto. He stared at the dark, cold wood, deep in thought. Why would Naruto, his proclaimed rival, apologize to him? Especially after concocting an actually fairly well thought out scheme. Even Sasuke had to give the dope credit for the soup incident. It might have worked... On someone else.

'Obviously he wants to be your friend!' a strange voice said.

Sasuke glared at the door. "You again...just SHUT UP." He turned and stormed off to his room.

Sam Ryan: 'I can't! You always ignore me when I try to help you! WELL, JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M MISSING A COSTUME PARTY THANKS TO YOUR SORRY, SICK ASS SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP!' it shouted at him. The Uchiha rubbed his temple. The voice was echoing in his ears and giving him an even larger migraine.

'Are you ready to listen to me or will I have to shout at you again?' it asked sweetly.

He fell onto his bed and sighed. "Fine... Just no yelling or complicated plans..." "Ok, but no falling asleep on me!" "Whatever..."

'He wants to be your friend. Plain and simple... he felt guilty and wants to apologize in a way that is meaningful, where in words, it doesn't have to mean shit. Just be his friend and tell him what you want to tell him. That's all. If you don't want to say anything, tell him. If he's a true friend, he will understand. Just hang out with him.'

Sasuke glared at his bedroom cieling. "But I DON'T want to be his friend."

'You always say that but you never really mean it...'

"Shut up. I'm done listening to you." Sasuke rolled over and pulled his blankets to his chin, closing his eyes.

'Always trying to run from the truth... when will you learn Sasuke? You can't run from your feelings forever.'

Saskue glared through closed eyes. "I said shut up. Go to your stupid costume party or whatever. Just go away."

'But... I don't know what to be... Naruto's conscience is going to be a fairy princess! I have to beat that costume, I just have to!'

"How about you be GONE?" Sasuke suggested sarcastically.

'I need a damn costume! ...will you help me?'

"Hell no."

'But last time I went as you... I like the costume but I can't be that two times in a row!'

"I don't care."

'... man you're no fun. I can't wait to see what kind of friend you are...' it muttered finally going away.

Sasuke flung himself forward screaming in frustration. Stupid voice. It was the one that always made him to 'nice' things. Or at least not the really mean things.

'What kind of friend am I...?' he wondered vaguely. He stared at his hands gravely. Hanging his head he finally said, "I'm not even a friend..."

"I wouldn't say that!" Naruto said, standing on his roof just outside his bedroom's window. Sasuke screamed and fell out of his bed.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Just wanted to check on you. I mean, you shouldn't underestimate a cold: it can turn into pneumonia. Then you'd probably die!" he said, making a mental note that Sasuke could in fact be scared and scream.

Sasuke glared at him with deadly eyes. "You..." he growled. He knew Naruto was taking note of the fact his senses had been clouded enough for him to be surprised.

"What?" Naruto asked, acting really confused. Sasuke stood up and stomped out of the room. He could feel his face turning red. He hadn't yelled like that in years. It was even more humiliating that it had been Naruto who had scared him.

Naruto just followed him on the outside as much as he could. "What's up! Why're you so ticked!"

Sasuke closed the blinds to every window in the house, trying to block out the Block-head.

"Aw... you're no fun! What kind of a friend are you, anyway!" Naruto shouted, pouting slightly. Sasuke stopped behind the closed blinds of the last window. He stood, staring at the floor. What kind of friend was he? Didn't you just hear him saying how he couldn't even be considered a friend? Dope... You always caught on last...

"C'mon! Open up, man! You can be my friend, believe it!" Sasuke's suddenly jerked up and he stared, wide eyed and slightly red at the closed blinds as he heard the tapping and muffled voice from behind them. His hand shook slightly as he opened the blinds and then the window, causing Naruto to back up, but smile at being face-to-face with the Uchiha. Sasuke frowned at him deeply, trying to figure out whether or not he was lying.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because... everyone needs a friend to confide in... even... me..." Naruto trailed off, remembering his past, how people ran from him and no one was there to help him out with all the difficulties of his life. He really could have used help back then.

Sasuke was almost shocked at his openness.

"You're not alone, dude. Not as long as we're friends... I won't let you down..." Naruto said, surprised that he had actually meant it, let alone said it.

Sasuke's face softened. Why was this dope being so... so... nice?

"Uh! Anyway... glad you're okay... I should go... you know, so you can get some rest. Get better soon..." Naruto said, finally snapping into his regular tune.

"W-wait!" Sasuke quickly said, before Naruto had a chance to jump off. Then he suddenly turned pink again. Why the hell had he stopped him!

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, curious as to why Sasuke stopped him then turned pink. 'Maybe that conscience-dude was right... All he wanted was a friend...'

Sasuke stared at Naruto, not sure what to say. He quickly looked away. "Uh--um... Th... thank you..."

"No problem... believe it." he replied, smiling. "See you... tomorrow." Sasuke nodded without looking up. He heard Naruto jump off and he closed the window and blinds.

'I am... an idiot! ...maybe stupid is contagious... and I caught it from Naruto.' he thought to himself, leaning softly against the window. He played with the chipping paint on the sill as he thought in silence.

'Sup!' his conscience asked him.

He glared again. "GO AWAY."

'What's the matter? Things didn't work out between you and Naruto?'

Sasuke trudged back to his room. "You make it sound like we're dating..." His stomach turned at the thought.

'Sorry... I meant your 'friend' Naruto.' Sasuke was silent, remembering what the boy had said to him. Did all that really happen? Or was he just hilucinating?

'Well? Don't tell me... that jerk made you feel like an idiot so you messed with his head as always and he stormed off after threatening you with the worst wedgie in the world?' Sasuke couldn't hold back a chuckle. He really must have been sick. But somehow... He felt as though a strange weight had been taken off his chest.

'Hey! You laughed! ...okay chuckled... but it's a start! Let's do a little happy dance, shall we!'

Sasuke scoffed sarcastically. "Dance and I'll blow my own head off. Which will include you." He smiled as he heard the voice 'Eep' and laid back down on his bed.

'... okay forget the dance... at least laugh again.' Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't laugh, but he'd let himself smile.

'... sigh, well Rome wasn't built in a day... see ya!' The voice went quiet and Sasuke soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------

Ok! Hope you enjoyed that! '' Please review kindly and... Have a good day! (Don't forget to attack your friends! XD)


	3. Chapter 3

HEHE I'm back! Lol, anyway, once again, done with a fried, probably major OOCness, and the characters don't belong to me and/or my friend. For, if they did, I would be a major character, Itachi would be a maid, and Sasuke and Naruto would be a neko couple. .

er-- and about the costume party... just randomness to fill the lines. ''''' :P just go enjoy the fic...

---------------------------------

**CH. 3**

Meanwhile, Naruto was scolding himself for his weakness of confiding even a little in Sasuke by calling himself names like idiot, moron, and so on and so forth.

He jumped up to his window and climbed inside. He didn't feel like using the door. He pulled off his coat and boots and set them by the door. Looking at his house he noticed the ramen he hadn't finished.

'Eww... it's all cold...' He sighed and dumped it in the garbage. He wasn't really hungry anyway. So he decided to take a shower. After he stripped and entered the shower, he let the warm water wash over him, taking his troubles along for the ride down the drain.

"Damn him..." he muttered lowly. Somehow, even here in the safeness of his own home and in the comfort of his warm bathroom, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

"Damnit! This works every time... and when it doesn't, I'm usually hungry and ramen takes care of it! OH GOD OF RAMEN, LEND ME YOUR KNOWLEDGE AS TO WHY YOU ARE BEING SO CRUEL!"

Naruto fell and held his knees to his chin as the hot water rushed over him. But it helped little. 'FIRST I CAN'T EAT BECAUSE IT TASTED OF THE ROTTEN FLESH OF GUILT AND NOW I CAN'T EAT AT ALL! ...I think I'm gonna cry...' he thought, sniffling. He felt his eyes burn as he watched the water flow down the drain.

'I really hate this whole guilt thing... but now why do I feel this way? I mean, I can eat all the ramen I want whenever except now... THIS SUCKS!'

'Maybe you're in LOVE!' Naruto jumped at the familiar voice.

'THAT... IS SO WRONG... ON SO MANY DAMN LEVELS!' He heard the voice laugh at him gleefully.

'Hey, it's a possibility,' the voice finally said.

'NEVER...' he thought darkly. He wanted Sakura and that was ALL.

The voice snickered again. 'Why would you want a bossy girl like her?'

'Because... just because!' he thought back, not able to think of anything smarter.

'Nice Einstein...' the voice scoffed. 'Just admit it... Sasuke is everything you've ever dreamed of!' The voice sounded as though it was twirling itself around.

'AGAIN... SO WRONG! I'M NOT GAY!'

'You love SASUKE!' the voice chimed.

"NEVER!" Naruto shouted, driving his fist into the floor, making a four foot crater.

He looked around innocently at his now ruined bath tub. Now he'd have to get it fixed. Damnit... It would take forever just to get the money alone. But the trying to convince somebody to come would take even longer. He grimaced as he stood up and dried off. "See what you made me do? NOW how am I supposed to shower?" he told the voice sadly. His consience was silent for a moment before suddenly saying mischievously,

"Go to Sasuke's."

Naruto went a whole new shade of red not even known to man. It was... okay, wasn't it? I mean, they're both guys... and it's not like they'd be sharing the bathtub at the same time... HELL NO! He was clean enough. He didn't need to bother Sasuke with such a trivial matter.

'Maybe not now. But it could take weeks--no, MONTHS to get somebody in here to fix this. You really should learn to control your temper, Naruto...' The voice didn't seem bothered by the broken tub, however. More indifferent than anything. 'Soooo maybe staying with Sasuke will help that.' The devilish tone had return to the consience's voice.

'Would you stop that! Fine... I'll go to his place... when I need to! But that's only so I'll smell good... for Sakura! Not for SASUKE!'

'Sure sure...'

'GAH! I'M NOT A HOMO DAMNIT! I'M JUST A GUY WHO NEEDS A PLACE TO SHOWER! AND HE'S MY ONLY FRIEND! THAT'S ALL!'

'AHA! So you ADMIT to being his friend now!'

'Never said I wasn't but I'm not his... boy-friend! Just his... friend!'

'Of course. You are his friend and you just happen to be a boy.'

'So...? Means nothing...'

'Of course it doesn't.' The voice sounded matter-of-fact. As if he was hinting at something Naruto wasn't getting.

'What are you getting at...?'

'What? Me?' The voice was full of fake shock. 'How could you suspect me of 'getting' at anything! Naruto, I'm HURT!'

'... in the words of Sasuke... I don't care.'

His consience was silent before he heard more snickering. 'You quoted Sasuke! THAT PROVES IT!' "SHUT UP!" Naruto's scream could be heard throughout the village.

----------------------------------------------

'Huh? Was that Naruto?' Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto sounded horrible as though something was tearing him apart. But how many times had that happened? And he still didn't scream that loud?

Sasuke peered out his window. A few people on the street had looked around but hadn't really paid any attention. He almost wondered why.

'Had to have been Naruto... everyone else is just walking away instead of trying to help. Sucks to be him...' he concluded.Sasuke thought about going to see if he was alright. But he threw the thought from his mind, making excuses like 'I'm too sick' or 'I'll say I was sleeping and didn't hear'. He felt the urge to do something but he wasn't sure WHY he wanted to.

'You wanna go and you know it!' The infernal conscience returned with a vengance!

'No I don't.' Sasuke told it.

'Mm-hm... sure you don't... and I'm the queen of England... okay, I am but that's only a costume!' it thought sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he laid his head back. "It's not my place anyway."

'Not your place...? What do you mean?'

"I'm not Naruto's keeper. I don't need to check up on him every five minutes. He's a ninja and he can take care of himself." Sasuke's voice was monotone.

'But your his friend and he just screamed bloody murder...'

"It was probably something that fell on his foot."

'But... he could really be hurt...' it said to him as another of Naruto's blood-curling screams shattered the soothing silence of the night.

Sasuke's brow formed a frown. "He must just be out of ramen."

'You sure...? That's more than a ramen scream... I mean, he can always just go out and buy some and put it on his keeper's tab...'

Sasuke was about to say something when a third scream was heard. This time he barely sighed before jumping out of his bed and throwing on some clothes.

'Naruto, I'll kill you for this...' he thought, blowing his nose before stepping out into the brisk winter night.

---------------------------------------------

YAY thanks for reading! Sorry if it was short but it was the best stopping place cuz the next part is a bit longer...--'' :P anyway thanks again (and please review! X3)


	4. Chapter 4

OK! Well, here's another chapter! And SOOOO sorry I didn't post for so long! TTTT My friend was grounded so we couldn't write for awhile... Well, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

**CH. 4**

Sasuke was at his team-mates apartment in a matter of minutes. He would have been there faster if he hadn't been sick. He knocked heavily on the door. He knew where the dope lived since he and Sakura and their teacher, Kakashi, had all gone on a field trip one morning when Naruto had failed to arrive to the meeting place on time. (It was shortly after that they realized the idiot had locked himself in his bathroom. How? Who knows.)

Naruto shouted a 'Coming!' as he pulled on a pair of shorts as fast as possible and answered the door. "Sasuke! Hi... but aren't you... you know, SICK?"

Sasuke glared at the boy. "YES, Naruto, I AM sick. But even in a delusional drug-enduced sleep I can hear you SCREAMING from across town."

"UH! About that... I-I'm okay... I was just... arguing... with... me..." he said the last part in what was barely a whisper. 'Great, now I sound psycho!' Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, his face softening. He thought he was the only one who did that.

"I see. Well, could you argue a little quieter next time?"

"It's just that... I wouldn't shut up..." he muttered. Now he really sounded psycho. Naruto stared at his feet, waiting for the taunting to come. But it didn't. Sasuke turned away.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the feeling. Trust me." Naruto looked up as the brunette walked away. He'd poked fun at him, but it wasn't horrible. It was common knowledge Naruto couldn't shut his mouth.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha stopped suddenly at the stairs. He thought he was going to turn around to say something. But suddenly Sasuke's body fell limply to the floor with a loud THUMP.

'Gah!' he thought, running over to Sasuke's fallen form. "You okay!" He turned the boy over. Sasuke was unconcsious. Plus he was burning up. The boy's chest heaved as he gasped for breath. Naruto panicked. If anybody found out that Sasuke had fainted because he'd come to check up on him, they'd kill him for sure!

So Naruto did the only sensible thing: he picked Sasuke up and took him inside out of the cold.

He laid the body on his bed and got a large bowl and filled it with cold water. He ran to his newly ruined bathroom and got a washcloth.

'Geez... I'm the one that was feeling guilty in the first place. But this really takes the cake! I might never forgive myself for this... not a word, conscience!' he thought, shutting up the voice who was about to say something utterly inappropriate.

He placed the washcloth on Sasuke's forehead. He quickly removed the boys coat and shoes and put a blanket over him. Then Naruto started jumping around. He had no idea what to do! Then it came to him: IRUKA! Iruka-sensei would know what to do!

He quickly ran out to get his sensei, leaving Sasuke a note as to where he was going and that he'd be back with help. He raced over roofs until he finally arrived at his former teacher's apartment. He banged loudly on the door.

"Iruka-sensei! I need help!" he shouted, desperately. Finally the teacher opened the door.

"Naruto? Wha--?" he was about to ask, but was interrupted.

"I-it's Sasuke! He fainted!" the boy cried.

"Sasuke... OUR SASUKE? FAINTED!" he asked/shouted in a voice of disbelief.

Naruto nodded. "H-he's been sick and-and--j-just c'mon!" He grabbed his sensei's hand, leaving the man hardly any time to close his door before they were off.

'Naruto is peculiarly worried about Sasuke... strange, I thought he would be the last one of us to ever turn gay. Maybe Sakura's denial finally got to him... but why Sasuke!' Iruka thought comically, following as fast as he could.

When they had finally reached Naruto's home they rushed in to see Sasuke where Naruto had left him. Naruto jumped around, pointing at him. "See? SEE!"

"What did you do to him, Naruto?" Iruka asked, placing his hand on the boy's burning head. The cool washcloth had become as dry as the Sahara Desert.

Naruto cried, "I-I didn't do anything! He just--just-- COLLAPSED!"

"Here? What was he doing here?"

Naruto stopped jumping and looked away. "Well... uh... it's... a long story..."

"... okay. I'll just take a guess: you pissed him off and ran away and he followed you, forgetting about his condition, and started to insult you. Then fell over from dizziness and fatigue, rendering him unconscious."

Naruto glared at the teacher who was now tending to the sick boy in his bed. "No that's NOT what happened..." Naruto said indignantly.

"Then what happened? Or are you embarrassed...?" he asked, smirking innoccently, and giving Sasuke some mystery medicine.

Naruto looked away. "Ok, Ok! I...kinda screamed and he heard...and came over..." His face was turning red now.

"You... screamed... what kind of ninja are you, anyway?" Iruka asked, trying not to laugh as to the reason why Naruto would scream. 'What, did he run out of ramen... or see a spider!' he thought, chocking back a snort. Naruto growled. He hadn't expected his own sensei to be so cruel.

Iruka finally sighed. "Ok, ok. You win. I won't ask any more questions, ok?" Naruto gave a short nod.

However, the teacher was still laughing silently until Sasuke finally woke up a bit. "Good morning, sunshine..." Iruka said with a hidden smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "...W...ha...?"

"Apparently, Naruto scared you and in your fragile state, you fainted..." he lied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wasn't a moron. He could remember what happened. But he didn't feel like arguing. (He felt like kicking the old man's ass for calling him frail!)

"Well, I'll get out of here. You boys have 'things' to 'talk' about..." Iruka said, walking out laughing and leaving the medicine on a table.

Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position and waited until the room stopped spinning.

"I gotta... get out of... here..." he muttered, breathing so hard many would think he'd run a triathlon.

"Saskue... I don't think you're well enough to get home tonight..." Naruto said in a small voice. He didn't want to know what Sasuke thought of his house. It was small and currently messy. But it was home to him. "M-maybe you should just stay the night." He had to force the words from his throat.

"No... I can--" at that moment, as soon as he stood up, Sasuke fell to one knee. Gasping in painful breaths, he muttered, "Maybe I should..."

Naruto appeared at his side and helped him back to the bed. "A-are you thirsty?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke shook his head.

"Hungry? I've got ramen..." he said, wanting to kick himself for offering his precious ramen to a jerk like Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at him for a moment. Was Naruto really offering his precious God-food to him? Why?

'Why!' Naruto wailed pitifully in his mind.

'Because you LOVE him!' the conscience shouted back.

'SHUT UP!' he shouted at the voice in his mind. He saw Sasuke smirk and shake his head.

"No thanks... Dope." Naruto was slightly relieved that Sasuke was well enough to make fun of him.

"Thanks... moron..." he replied, sarcastically. They shared a small laugh and soon fell into an akward silence. Naruto helped Sasuke back into bed and pulled a chair up next to him to make sure he didn't stop breathing.

"... why?" Sasuke asked looking out the window.

"Why what?" Naruto asked absently. He was examining the bottle Iruka-sensei had left, wondering what it was.

"Why are you helping me...? It makes no sense even if we are... friends."

Naruto looked up at him. "Well... Because we ARE friends. And I guess... I'd like to think you'd do the same for me..." He looked away again.

Sasuke just stared out the window. He had no clue about friendship. He'd never had it... not really anyway. Everyone besides his rivals worshipped the ground he walked on but he could give a damn. They were fans not friends... but this was completely different.

"Wh-what is... friendship...?" he asked quietly, not looking at Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W00T! XD another chapter! well, please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**CH. 5**

"Wh-what is... friendship...?" he asked quietly, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto sat frozen. He didn't know that answer either. He, just like Sasuke, had never had friends. Didn't know what they did, how they acted when certain things came up... but unlike Sasuke, he did care. He wanted friends... at least one... to care about and have them care for him.

"Uh, well..." Naruto thought for a bit. "A friend is... Somebody who... you can talk to. And who... Stands up for you and... You... do stuff... together... and stuff... i guess..."

"... it must be hard... to have friends. Why would anyone bother with such a pain...? Can't they handle their own battles on their own...?" Naruto frowned at the brunette.

"Maybe... it's just nice to know... there's somebody to watch your back... just in case... you know?" Sasuke didn't say anything after that. Just sat there looking out through the window.

Naruto, on the other hand, for some odd reason couldn't take his eyes off the other boy. Did he really have no friends? With all the people always crowding around him and talking to him... he didn't have a single friend? "You've... never had... a friend...?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sasuke didn't answer at first. Finally he shook his head slowly, making sure not to look at the blonde.

"...Heh! I can't believe it! You're my first friend and vice versa! Believe it!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Naruto was always so... so optimistic. He really thought he could do anything... He was like a little kid.

"Sure you don't want something to eat or drink? You'll dehydrate or starve if you don't!" Naruto asked, still grinning. Sasuke shook his head again.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, well, get some sleep! You're never gonna get rid of that cold with you always up and wasting your energy!"

Sasuke finally looked over at the blonde. He couldn't help but smile. Somehow, when he was sick his reserve for such things disapeared. "Right..." he said, slight sarcasm in his tired voice.

"Well, night!" Naruto said, grabbing an extra blanket and pillow and laying on the floor. Soon Sasuke could hear the quiet snoring coming from the other boy's direction.

'Acts like a boy, snores like a freight train...' Sasuke thought to himself. He turned over and watched the blonde laying on the floor for a short time.

'He's so carefree... why? I mean, after all, I AM his RIVAL! And he thinks it's safe just cuz I'm sick! That's so low!' Sasuke thought to himself, growling lowly.

He suddenly froze as he saw Naruto moan and roll over. When his back was to Sasuke, the brunette gave a quiet sigh of relief. 'Thank god... if he saw that I was still awake... he might start talking again. And that is... well, bad! Suddenly, I feel so tired. Must be that damn medicine Iruka gave me... if I try to go home, I'll probably end up collapsing on the way. DAMNIT!' Sasuke thought, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

As Sasuke slept, strange dreams crept into his mind. Things like talking cakes and cast-iron pots with vine-like arms that tried to strangle him. Bolting awake, he thought out loud, "Damn... Naruto's mental capacity must be getting to me..." Looking over, he saw that the blonde wasn't there, sleeping away as he should have been. Sasuke pulled himself into a sitting possition. He looked around the skantly furnished room. Where was the dope? Hiding under the bed? Just to make sure, Sasuke looked under the bed and sure enough, there was Naruto, snoozing away. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a short while before a strange thought entered his mind: Naruto looked warm. Sasuke turned slightly red from the thought and tried to force it from his mind.

Suddenly a huge yawn came from Naruto as he woke up and stared into Sasuke's eyes in confusion. "Why're you all red? You gotta fever?" he practically shouted cluelessly. At least it sounded like he shouted it to Sasuke but in reality, it came out as nothing more than a whisper, though still clueless. Sasuke pushed so hard from the bed side that he flew back and hit his head hard on the wall. His body pulled his legs to his chest as he held his ringing head. Naruto peeked out from under the bed.

"Smooth dude. Real smooth," the blonde teased, his giant grin in place.

"Oh shuddap!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto giggled a bit. Sasuke wanted to glare at the boy but wouldn't risk Naruto seeing his red cheeks. 'Stupid Naruto...' Sasuke cursed in his mind.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't be that mad! ...why aren't you saying anything... or insulting me? Did you decide not to speak to me ever again!" Naruto exclaimed in mock depression. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto angrily. But he quickly looked away, still red.

"I guess that's a yes... Sorry about that. Believe it." Naruto muttered, smiling slightly.

Sasuke suddenly forced words through his throat. "I'm not... I didn't mean... You just... suprised me... that's all..." His voice was small and almost inaudible.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked, obviously unable to hear what Sasuke had said.

"I SAID YOU SUPRISED ME OK!" Sasuke suddenly shouted. Of course afterward he wished he hadn't. His ears rang from the inside out with the noise, which caused him to sway slightly from dizziness. Naruto stared wide eyed in shock at Sasuke before relizing that he needed help and steadied him.

Sasuke clumbsily brushed the blondes hands away with one hand while rubbing his aching head with the other. He could feel the heat spreading over his face. He knew the blushing wasn't helping his fever, but at least he had something to blame it on.

"Sorry for trying to help you... want something to eat? Or do you want more medicine?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke suddenly flung himself into a lying possition on Naruto's bed and threw the covers over himself, covering his head. He hadn't meant to hurt the dope's feelings. But wasn't that what he always did? ...But... why did he? Sasuke shook his head trying to take the strangly painful thoughts away.

"Uh... okay, I'll go see if Iruka-sensei has any headache medicine. I don't think this cold concoction is gonna help you with your migraine." Naruto said.

Sasuke then did another thing he regretted: He jolted up and, throwing away the blankets, he bellowed, "N-N-NO! I-I'm fine r-really!"

Suddenly the Uchiha's eyes gave way to swirling colors as he saw the world flashing around him. Then the floor came up to meet him.

"GAH! ARE YOU OKAY! EVEN I KNOW NOT TO GET UP THAT FAST WHEN YOU'RE SICK!" Naruto bellowed, helping Sasuke up.

Naruto let the body of the fevered boy lean against his for a short while, so he could regain his composure. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, panting. He couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot.

"I can't believe you were such an idiot!" Naruto shouted, worried about his new friend.

Sasuke moaned a gruff agreement. He kept his eyelids over his eyes, letting his other senses guide him back to a steady world. He soon became aware of a strange new scent... It wasn't unpleasent. Just... new.

Lifting his eyelids slowly Sasuke's gaze fell onto the worried face of the blonde boy who'd offered him his own home while he was too ill to return to his. Was that interesting smell... Naruto's?

'I can't believe... I'm starting to smell... like HIM...! But it's not... as bad as... I thought... Is this what it is... to have a friend...? DAMMIT ROOM! STOP SPINNING SO MUCH!' he thought, growling in annoyance.

Naruto gently lifted the fallen boy from the floor and into his arms. He realized Sasuke was actually much lighter than he'd thought. Hoisting the Uchiha back onto the bed he pondered for a moment if it was just because he was ill, or if he was always so thin.

Deciding upon Sasuke's size as the problem, Naruto declared, "I'm going to go get you something to eat. You just rest."

Sasuke tried to interject. "N-Naruto I'm fine, really!"

"Don't be stupid! You're sick and you need to eat! Believe it! You're too skinny!" Naruto declared in a 'motherly' way.

"Naruto, I've ALWAYS been skinny! You might have noticed if you actually looked at me once in a while without biting my head off!"

"Why would I look at you for any other reason? Because I liked you in a 'different' way? Believe it... NOT!" Naruto shot back, turning around to avoid showing Sasuke his slowly forming blush.

Sasuke was suddenly quiet (and red). He looked away guickly. "Well, GOOD. Cuz I'd be horrified if you DID."

"Ditto."

------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

OK BIG WARNING TIME. O.O''''

this story...has taken a rather...strange turn. XD It's kinda gone... YAOI. (if you don't know, Yaoi means boyxboy... yeah, guy on guy action. XD NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR!) SO if you find it evil, gross, unimaginative, 'Puke-age', or it just isn't you're cup of ramen..er-- tea, then please, don't read it. and another please, DON'T FLAME ME. TTATT

(remember, I wrote this with a friend, so I'm not the only one to blame. XD) And just an FYI, it doesn't get SUPER naughty. Psh. I can't write that stuff. XD But it is... well, SasuNaru. XD So... if you're still into reading it... Enjoy:3

------------------------------------------

**CH. 6**

They were both silent, not looking at eachother (for fear of the other seeing their pink faces) for a short time before Naruto finally spoke very loudly, saying, "WELL! I think I've still got some ramen in the cupboard so I'll go make you some!"

"Make it for yourself... I'm not hungry." Sasuke replied, looking out the window blankly.

Naruto sighed heavily. He knew he never wanted Sasuke as a roommate, but now he knew why. "Well I'm not hungry either..."

"So now what?"

"I don't know! ..." Naruto suddenly spotted something on his dresser." AHA! Let's play cards!"

"Cards...?" he asked, looking at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto smiled at him with his normal large, toothy grin. "Sure! Cards make everybody feel better. Believe it!"

"Uh... huh? What... how do you... play cards...?"

Naruto's face went blank as he stared at Sasuke. "You mean... You've NEVER played with a deck of cards before? No poker? Go Fish? Old Maid? Slap Jack? Nothing?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're speaking gibberish!"

Naruto sighed and sat on the bottom of the bed, Indian-style. "Ok, lemme explain the rules." And so, Naruto proceeded to teach the Uchiha to play quite a few different card games, all the while wearing his normal, extravagant smile. It took him a while, but soon Sasuke had the rules for a few of the games down. Currently, they were playing Go Fish.

"Do you have any... threes?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

Naruto looked at his hand and grimaced. He sighed in exasperation as he handed over his card.

"How about... sixes?"

"Go fish."

Cursing inwardly, Sasuke picked up a card from the pile, which turned out to be a six. "I win."

Naruto bowed his head in shame. He tossed his cards on the bed and pouted. "Yeah, yeah... Good job..." However lame the remark sounded, Sasuke was somehow glad to have Naruto congradulate him. He wasn't sure why but... "Hey Sasuke?" the said blonde suddenly asked.

"Hm? What?" Sasuke asked curiously as he picked up the cards.

Naruto watched Sasuke doing this, slightly out of it. "... Do you like Sakura?"

"Oh hell no... why, is she hinting at it?" he replied.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure why, but he felt kind of relieved. Maybe it was because now he had a chance... well, maybe. If Sakura stopped chasing Sasuke.

"Um... you gonna answer that?" Sasuke asked.

"What! Huh? Oh! W-well, you know Sakura... She likes to dream..."

"...hm. Women around here are strange..."

Naruto burst out laughing. "You can say that again! ... Not that the men are much better some times..." Naruto was suddenly reminded of Kakashi. Oh yes. That man had at least a few screws loose in his mind.

"Agreed... you being one of them." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto glared at Sasuke lightly. "Wow! Look who's talking, Mr. I-probably-shave-my-legs!"

"What the hell are you doing staring at my admittedly-sexy legs?"

Naruto went red. "HEY! It's just something the mind randomly notices when you're trying to throw somebody over your head by their feet..."

"So even then you were feeling me up? And my LEGS no less!"

Naruto flung himself back, ending up with his button the floor. "SH-SHUT UP! It's not like that you--you PERVERT!"

"Heh... now that you've stayed around me more than an hour without being in battle mode, you've discovered my 'real' self. Maybe if I did the same thing to all the other women stalking me, they'd leave me alone?" Sasuke commented comically.

Naruto pouted again and grumbled, "...They'd probably fawn more..."

"Damn... no matter what I do, they'll still be after me in an obsessive manner? Life sucks."

Naruto smirked and looked away. "Hey, at least people notice you."

"Like I care if they see me..."

Naruto shrugged and stood up, wiping off his bottom.

"That's sexy..." Sasuke teased, grinning.

Naruto suddenly put his arm up and said, "OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" His face had turned bright red. The was definately a side he hadn't expected.

Sasuke then burst out into hearty laughter, laughing so hard he started to cry.

Naruto just stood and watched. He was sure he'd never seen Sasuke laugh before. At least, not so hard. He looked so... happy. For once, Sasuke didn't look like he ruled the world or like he was about to start beating the crap out of Naruto. In fact, the brunette looked so glad, it made Naruto smile.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped, finally realizing his actions and stared out the window again with a grim expression on his face.

Naruto stopped smiling. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking..." he replied, "if someone saw me like that... and had PROOF... it's just not acceptable. Speaking of which, Naruto, if you tell anyone about this, I will deny it until the day you die."

Naruto suddenly pointed to himself. "Day -I- die? What about you!"

"Face it- you'll be dead long before I die." he shrugged.

Naruto growled. "Listen here you!" He pointed to Sasuke. "I'll have you know that Even if I die before you, you'll be so old and pruney NOBODY will want you! AHAHA!"

"I want no one. Plus, you'll probably end up dying pretty soon with your big mouth as the cause and source of your constant stupidity."

Naruto was suddenly in front of Sasuke and grabbed his collar. "What did you say!"

He smirked and whispered, "The only reason you're so angry is because you know it's true."

"NO I'm angry because--" Naruto's voice suddenly became quiet. "...Because it..."

"Well?"

Naruto let go of Sasuke and walked right into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he thought to himself what he had wanted to say. '... It hurts. That's why...'

'Damn... even though it is true... I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He thinks he's being a 'man' by walking away... he really is as stupid as he sounds. Still... I should guard my tongue more carefully." Sasuke thought.

Sasuke suddenly got the urge to appologize, though he wasn't sure how or why.

Naruto walked back out but didn't look Sasuke in the eye. Instead he simply sat on the floor and looked at the floor as though he were thinking hard about something.

"..Uhm... N...Naruto?" Sasuke had to force the words from his throat.

"What do you want...?" Naruto whined lowly, wondering what else Sasuke could possibly throw at him.

"Uh... I just... " Sasuke took a deep breath. "...s...sorry..." His voice was nearly inaudible, but he'd said it. Now he couldn't feel bad.

Naruto's eyes grew HUGE as he looked back at Sasuke in utter shock and confusion.

Sasuke looked out the window. But he couldn't seem to find anything else to say.

"Uh... th-thanks... it really means... alot." Naruto mumbled, his eyes shrinking down to their normal size.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself. But he tried hard not to let Naruto see it.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto did. "What are you smiling about?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke stole the grin from his face and sed quickly, "N-nothing."

"Liar..." Naruto replied, but dropped it. "So you probably want to go home... you need help heading back?"

Sasuke suddenly froze. He hadn't even remembered that he was still in Naruto's bed. He couldn't believe he'd been so careless! But... Somehow...there was something inside of him that... for some odd reason... didn't... want... to leave...

"Hm... you wanna... spend the night? As a thank you for helping me?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

Naruto was left in silent shock. Was Sasuke actually asking him to spend the night? NO WAY! "Uh... You... serious? Are you feeling ok?" Naruto was suddenly beside him, placoing a hand on his forhead to check his temperature.

"I may be sick but I'm not mental." Sasuke replied, swatting his hand away.

"Hm? Soo... you -actually- want my company? Cool!" Naruto's face broke into a gigantic grin. Somebody who ACTUALLY wanted to be around him! (well, kinda)

"Yeah... I guess I do..."

Naruto leaned on the bed and smiled. He felt so... strange! It was a wierd tingling in his stomache and his chest felt wierd. Was this what it was really like to have a friend? Whatever it was, he couldn't help but giggle at the feeling.

'Gawd... now he's giggling...' Sasuke thought, blushing slightly.

The Uchiha wasn't sure why but the sound made him turn increasingly darker shades of crimson.

"We'd better get... going..." he said, getting up.

But Sasuke was still unsteady on his feet, so Naruto threw the boys arm over his shoulder and said, "You can lean on me til we get there."

Sasuke nodded, blushing a bit. 'Why the hell am I getting so worked up?'

After about a half hour of walking, since Sasuke couldn't go all 'ninja' without falling, they finally made it to Sasuke's house. Naruto had to heave Sasuke up onto the cieling of the first floor to reach the 2nd floor's hallway window, the only thing in the house unlocked (it was how Sasuke had left and he'd left his keys, not thinking he'd need them).  
Huffing and puffing, Naruto placed Sasuke onto the bed and asked, "So when's the sleep over?" He began laughing as he fell over from exhaustion. Sasuke, though thin, was heavier than he looked. Sasuke thought for a bit. When was a good time? What day was it again? What time was it? What -month- was it!

"Uh... when... is a good time for you?" he asked, concealing his embarrassment at not knowing the date. He'd never really had a use for a calendar. But since he'd been sick he hadn't been out he had lost track of what day it was.

Naruto thought a bit before saying. "Well, I was kinda kidding but how about when you get better?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, i mean, I'm not going to FORCE you to come or anything. If you didn't want to come you could have just said so..." He looked away, pink.

Naruto smirked. "Nothing to get all bent outta shape about! Jeez... didn't know I was so popular... how about tomorrow?" he replied, trying not to laugh.

Sasuke thought about it. "That sounds... ok..." Then he suddenly glared at Naruto playfully. "And you're -not- popular! I am." He smirked. He loved the way Naruto pouted when he did that. And as was expected, Naruto pouted but something was different about  
it. It was, as was his glare, more playful than usual. It didn't have that particular look of loathing that it often had.  
This confounded Sasuke, but he let it go, smiling. "So... what time should I expect to lock the doors for your arrival?" he joked.

Naruto thought, 'Okay... he's smiling and I think that was a joke... he must be sick!' "Uh... how about 6 at night?" he asked uncertainly.

Sasuke leaned himself bak on his hands on his bed and thought about it. That would be supper time. "So...will you eat before you come or do I need to get you your God-food?" he asked, chuckling.

"I'll eat before..." Naruto said slightly offensively. Then he smirked and replied, "Besides... you probably don't know how to makeit right!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? All you have to do is add hot water and wait. If you can do it it CAN'T be all that hard."  
"Well... this is YOU we're talking about Sasuke..." Naruto teased.  
"Just remember who didn't pass the exams on pure LUCK, Naruto..." Sasuke shot back at him.

------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, just a reminder to those of you who by-passed it last time, this is a YAOI (boyXboy) story:3

------------------------------------------------

**CH. 7**

"Doesn't take any luck to make Ramen!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and layed back on his bed, folding his arms behind him. He didn't say anything.

Naruto, on the other hand, began fidgetting uncontrollably in the uncomfortable silence. "SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. He knew Naruto didn't do well in akward possitions like this. And, in all honesty, it was funny as Hell to watch.

"C'mon! This isn't fair!" Naruto whined, putting his head in his hands in distress.

Sasuke chuckled. "You can go home now if you'd like. You don't have to stay here on my account you know."

"Ah! You talked!" Naruto said, raising his head and smiling widely.

Sasuke suddenly sat up and looked at the boy from under half-closed lids. "I said you didn't have to stay here. You can leave if you want."

"Huh? Oh... well, do you want me to go?"

"Well it really doesn't matter to me."

"Then why bring it up? Unless it really does... I'll leave!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and chuckled again, which caused another coughing fit. "I said it doesn't matter. I just mean... You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. If it's too quiet I mean..."

"Um... it's quiet, yeah... but I thought you were mad at me or something... so I just wanted to see what it was that did piss you off."

Sasuke chuckled again. "Naruto you really don't piss me off that often, believe it or not..." The Uchiha pulled himself right-side onto his bed and closed his eyes. "...You're just fun to watch."

"I-I am?"

Sasuke opened one eye and smiled at the blonde. "If you saw a ditzy blonde acting like an idiot constantly, wouldn't you think it was funny?"

"Yeah... I would! ...HEY!"

Sasuke rolled onto his back, laughing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe how easy it was to tease this boy.

'He... he's LAUGHING! ...Did Santa answer my letter?' Naruto thought astonished. Finally, since laughing is contagious, he too joined in. Finally, after quite a few minutes of giggle fits and stopping and starting up again, they finally lay breathless in the sports they'd rolled in.

"Y-you'd think... we'd just had 'fun'!" Sasuke said quietly, breathing slightly rough after he'd calmed down.

Naruto nodded tiredly. "Y-yeah..." Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked across the room at the brunette. "Wait, what?"

"Think as I do... the perverted me..." Sasuke hinted, grinning.

Naruto flew up angrily. "DAMNIT SASUKE!" He grited his teeth and held his hands in fists. If there had been something close by he'd have thrown it at the other boy. Sasuke just laughed at the blonde, falling off the bed in the process. He lay, on hands and knees, shaking from laughter on the floor. Naruto was suddenly at his side, partially worried.

"You ok?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke couldn't talk, he was so busy laughing, he'd actually begun to cry from laughing so much. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sasuke leaned himself, breathless again, against the side of his bed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to savor the feeling of air back in his lungs.

Naruto suddenly turned bright red and suddenly looked away. 'God damnit! Why does he have to look like THAT!" he thought, cursing his naievity silently.

Sasuke suddenly noticed this quick movement and looked at Naruto, while wiping his eyes. "What's wrong? Is my fly open?" He looked down. Nope, it wasn't open. But that one comment did make the blonde go really, REALLY red.

Sasuke noticed this and raised his eyebrow (again). "Wussa matter, Naruto? Ha, you're starting to look like all the girls in my fan club!" Sasuke started laughing again, not quite so hard, for the pain in his stomache.

'GAH!' Naruto thought, suddenly springing up off the floor and saying, "I- I think I will go... um... yeah, later!" And he was out the door in a flash.

Sasuke watched, dumbfounded, after him. After hearing the hallway window slam closed he shrugged and crawled into bed after turning off the lights. He lay, staring at his cieling for awhile. What in the world could have made Naruto go off like that? It was just a joke...

-----------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back! 8D Now, remember everybody, this is a YAOI story! That's boyXboy! So if you no likey, please, please, please don't flame anybody! DX Just leave peacefully and find another story to suit your likings! Unless you're here to see what the hallabaloo about yaoi is for. XD

For those of you still here, Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

**CH. 8**

The next morning, Naruto didn't go to training but Sasuke did, sheerly out of the pure curiosity of what went on the night before. So seeing as the blonde wasn't there, he spoke to the next best person about her least favorite person- -Sakura...

"What?" Sakura asked when confronted with the questions. "I don't know anything about Naruto. Why would I?"

"I was just asking... jeez..." Sasuke muttered darkly, walking away from a clearly shocked Sakura. He was not himself today, dispite the fact that he was also still sick and shouldn't even be there.

He gave up on waiting for Kakashi and decided to see why Naruto wasn't there. Had he perhaps gotten sick? 'Great... you got him sick. IDIOT.' Sasuke cursed himself.

The Uchiha went over to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. That was seemingly the only way that Naruto wouldn't know it was him, seeing as Sasuke only really went through peoples windows to confront them as to keep his mystique. After knocking he waited. And waited. And waited. What the HELL was taking him so long! Sasuke put his ear to the door and listened.

The sound of loud, unbearable snorring could be heard from inside. The blonde hadn't woken up and missed his 'rise and shine' period! Sasuke muttered some curse inaudibly and walked back outside the apartment building and jumped up ontp the roof, letting himself fall to Naruto's window's ledge, and pulling the glass open. He hopped over the bed, placed just under the window, and sighed, looking down at the slumbering blonde.

'Was what happened really that bad? I mean... we didn't DO anything... did we?' Sasuke thought, remembering that he was jacked up on Nyquil and couldn't remember alot because of it.

He leaned himself down and kneeled on the bed above Naruto. "Dooooopppeee..." he muttered. Nothing. He said it again, louder. Still nothing. He stood up and crossed his arms. "WAKE UP YOU FUCKING MORON."

Still nothing... but there was some absurd muttering coming from Naruto. Something about the evil Lord Sasuke taking away the world's supply of Ramen and it was up to him to get it back... but he just couldn't. And not because of the lack of strength.

Sasuke sighed and kneeled on the floor. He held his chin in his palm, leaning on the edge of Naruto's bed, looking at the boy. "Sigh Why can't you save your precious ramen, Naruto? I though that was the only thing in the world you really cared about (other than being Hokage)."

"Un... not anymore... damnit..." he mumbled, turning over onto his side, facing the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed again and leaned closer to the boy. "What?" he asked in his normal voice. Another mumble. "Naruuuutttoooooo... The evil Lord Sasuke is going to put you in a tutu and make you dance during training if YOU DON'T WAKE THE FUCK UP."

"Ugh... leave me alone... big bully... that feels goooodddd..." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the words. Good? What the hell?

He leaned even closer to the other boy, squinting his eyes. "Naruto. WAKE UP. Now. Right now. C'mon. UPSI daisy. Waky waky. Up and at 'em. Let's go. ...God damnit."

Naruto finally opened his eyes and asked, "Did you say 'Upsi daisy'?"

Sasuke snorted and stood up, crossing his arms. "NOW you wake up! Jesus, take the whole freggin' day off why don't you! Lazy Bum..."

Naruto lay in thought. "OK!" he declared, rolling over.

Sasuke suddenly threw the covers off the boy. "NOT A CHANCE!"

"Dude! You just don't say something then take it back! Speaking of taking back... gimme my sheets back!"

Sasuke threw the sheets across the room and growled, "It's called being SARCASTIC DUMBASS!"

"But..." Naruto began looking at his hands. "NO 'BUTS'! Get dressed! By now Kakashi's probably already there!"

"But..."

"NOW."

"Look... I'm okay with getting up and all... but..." Naruto started for the third time. He wasn't giving up on what he really wanted to say.

Sasuke sighed in agrivation. "But what?"

"..." Naruto suddenly grinned. "It's hard to tell when you're sarcastic or not..."

Sasuke almost fell over. "JESUS JUST GET UP!" He stormed out of the room and slumped into one of the kitchen chairs to wait for the blonde, grumbling the entire time.

Naruto got dressed but in order to avoid Sasuke, he snuck out the window so he wouldn't have to walk with him. He knew that Sasuke wanted to talk about last night... and that he also heard Naruto talking in his sleep... AGAIN.

"Going somewhere, Dope?" Naruto fell flat on his nose when he heard the voice. Spinning around he saw Sasuke leaning against the building. The brunette smirked. "Can't fool me, Dope. Now let's go."

Naruto followed Sasuke, keeping a safe distance between the two. But amazingly Sasuke didn;t say a word the entire time. Once they got to the bridge they normally met at they saw Kakashi standing talking to an irritated Sakura. When the girl saw them she went red with fury.

"NARUTO!"

"Um... hi, Sakura... uh... how're you?" Naruto asked weakly, smiling with the same weariness. The girl stomped up to him angrily.

"WHERE have you been? Do you realize HOW LATE WE--" Suddenly the girl stopped. Naruto (who'd closed his eyes tightly at the shrill scolding) looked up to see Sasuke's hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sasuke said in a monotone voice, "He was helping me until late last night. It's no big deal. Besides, he's never been late before, has he, Kakashi-sensei?" The older white-haired man looked to the sky for a moment, in deep thought. Finally he replied.

"No, I don't believe he has."

"So that excuses him? Not being late before? Besides, if he was helping you, why didn't he just stay the night?" Sakura asked demandingly.

Sasuke shrugged a reply, knowing Sakura would ask him no more. But what he was worried about was the blonde being badgered. "He had a few things left to do at home. It's none of your business though, now is it?" he said rather coldly to the girl, who's face fell.

"Now that that's done and over with, it's time to begin..." Kakashi said, beginning to read his damned book. He turned and strutted off, the three trainees following closly behind.

----------------------------------------

Hehe, that book is back! XD Well, hope you liked this chapter! It's almost over! TTATT Just two more chapters to go!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, same warning as before. 8P Yaoi is boyXboy. Enjoy! -u-

----------------------------------------

**CH. 9**

After a really harsh training session, Naruto collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. It was 6:15 in the evening and all day, every time Sasuke was near him, his face grew warm so he tried his best to stay away from the brunette. Suddenly a knock came from his front door. Naruto moaned loudly in pain as he dragged himself from his bed and trudged to the door. Opening it slowly he peeked out to see a very calm (and NOT in pain) Sasuke looking at him lazily.

"You're late." was all the Uchiha said.

"Huh...? What're you-- aw, shit." Naruto mumbled, falling to the ground in defeat. Today was NOT his day. Sasuke walked through the open door and, closing it behind him, knelt in front of the blonde.

"You forgot, huh?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah... sorry. But with what Kakashi did to us today..." Naruto growled in acceptance of his fault.

"No problem. We can do it another time." Naruto's head shot up. Somehow, the voice which had come from the other boy didn't seem to match him at all!

"Wha...?" Naruto couldn't speak. The brunette was wearing a smile so... so... INNOCENT it was... almost... almost... ADORABLE!

"I said it's no problem. Today was pretty tough. We can do it another time," the Uchiha repeated. Suddenly Naruto realized he was staring and broke into a bright red heat.

"Why are you going red?" Sasuke asked, touching the face with confusion (he still didn't get it... stupid.).

Naruto leaned away from the touch and searched frantically for words to say. "I--uhm--j-just--n-no-t-thing! I--m j-just I--"

"... do you like me?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy. Naruto grew darker at the sight. Now he couldnt' even move his mouth. He just sat there.

'DAMNIT!' he screamed in his head. Why wouldn't his body cooperate!

"I can tell now... thanks to that 'training' with feminine affections... but you wanna know a secret?"

Naruto gulped. "I--I-- d-doon...t...um..."

"You don't know? It's a simple question. Yes or no..."

Naruto gulped again and looked down at his hands. "I...um...uh..." Hiding his eyes with his bangs the blonde muttered inaudibly, "Damn it all..."

Sasuke smirked. "You can just nod your head or shake it..." he suggested. Naruto was still for awhile before very slightly moving his head up and down. The movement was almost unseeable, but there.

"Okay..." Sasuke said, leaning down to whisper into Naruto's ear. "I'm gay..."

Even though Sasuke couldn't see his face, Naruto grew darker, his eyes wide. This couldn't be happening! Just yesturday he was trying to kill Sasuke with poisoned food and now the brunette was telling him something like this! And THIS was all he could respond with? WHAT THE HELL? Suddenly a very familiar voice came to him.

'Told you IDIOT.'

'Who the FUCK is this!' Naruto asked.

'Well, I know who I am. But do you know who you are?' He finally realised it was his concience from before. Great, Just FRIGGIN' perfect.

'Cut it out with the riddles and just get on with it!' he shouted in his mind.

'OH COME ON! You're in love with the fool!'

'AM NOT!'

'Oh stop lying. Now it's just pathetic...'

'Bu--'

'NO.'

'...damn it all...'

---------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

GNAAA Last chapter! TTATT I honestly don't know how long it will be before I post again after this story... TT-TT BUT NEVER FEAR! I'll Post something sooner or later:D Just have faith! X3

----------------------------------------------------

**CH. 10**

"Naruto?" The blonde's head jerked up to the voice. He suddenly remembered what was going on.

"Huh? ...uh... thanks for... telling me...?" Naruto asked more than said. Sasuke looked at him for a moment, then smiled the same sweet smile as before. Naruto went red again.

"Um... but I thought you hated me... don't you?" Naruto asked again, looking away as to not give into the urge to tackle Sasuke.

Sasuke answered, "I never hated you, Naruto. In all truth you... you were my closest friend... And I guess... from there... it wasn't hard..." The boy trailed off, and looked at his own hads, turning pink himself.

"You mean... you aren't just gonna use me like a cheap sex toy and throw me away like the scum everyone thinks I am?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke's blush, which was really quite pretty on him. 3

Sasuke raised his eyes and stared at Naruto seriously for a bit. Finally he smirked. "Well, I just might use you like a cheap sex toy. But I was taught not to throw good things out."

'Damnit... he doesn't even know if I'm good! I mean... I'm a damn virgin for god's sake! How many... guys has he had?' Naruto thought, blushing wildly.

Suddenly Sasuke chuckled. "I'm joking, Naruto. God, you're easy to read." He raised a hand and touched Naruto's cheek. "Naruto... You're not scum. You never were. Maybe I'm the only one who can see that. But I really don't care. I don't want you for you're body (not saying it's not fuxing hawt), I... I like you for who you are."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Then he slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes with equal speed. Sasuke, getting the hint, leaned in, wrapping his arms around the blonde's lean body. He trailed his fingers up and down Naruto's spine. He could feel the boy's skin shiver underneath his touch, even through the slightly damp (from training ppl, c'mon ) clothing.

Sasuke brushed the blonde's lips with his own. A violent shiver pounded through the boys, both taking tighter hold of eachother as they pressed their virgin lips to one another's.

All of a sudden, Naruto broke the kiss.

Sasuke, face pink, looked, confused, down at the shorter boy. "N... Naruto?" he said in a small voice.

"Are you a virgin?"

Sasuke's eyes went round as he stared down at the boy, looking very seriously up at him. Suddenly, the Uchiha couldn't help but burst out laughing. Naruto took a defensive look.

"It wasn't THAT funny..." he growled, glaring at the other boy. Finally Sasuke calmed himself and leaned his forehead on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're right, it wasn't a funny question. It's just the way you looked at me..." He raised his head and smiled gently down at Naruto. "Yes, Naruto, I am a virgin. Is it really all that hard to believe?"

"Not really... when we were kissing... I kinda felt it..." Naruto admitted, looking down. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? You 'felt' it? Sooo... Would that make you 'not' a virgin?" he asked casually.

"I am a virgin too... I just heard somewhere that you can always tell weither a person has kissed before or not... and if you have kissed... generally you've had sex..." Naruto said, careful not to blush himself to death after he let out a little squeak in suprise to Sasuke's blunt question.

Sasuke suddenly pulled the blonde close and leaned close to his ear, letting his warm breath linger a moment before saying, "Oh, no, Naruto I've kissed plenty of people. You're just the first one I've wanted to..."

'Damnit... It's just like my dream... but there's no ramen to protect!' Naruto thought, closing his eyes tightly.

Sasuke pulled him closer. "Naruto... Are you... Afraid of me?"

Naruto looked at him as best he could before hugging him back. "No..." he answered in a mere whisper. He couldn't lie to Sasuke, nor could he fight the Evil Lord Sasuke in his dream, for both were intoxicating to him and quite addicting. And they'd only kissed once!

"You're sure...?" Sasuke asked again. He wasn't sure why he wanted to be so careful, but he just did. He didn't want to do anything right now that could hurt Naruto.

Naruto pulled enough away so that he could look into Sasuke's eyes and still be in the embrace. "I'm sure..." he said before kissing him.

Sasuke was slightly shocked at the contact, but welcomed it. He let his eyelids fall and he pushed gently into the lips that had somehow captured him long before this tender embrace. They had captured him the first day he'd felt them against his own. Though, at the time, he'd only thought it was stupid indifference, since he'd kissed many people before then, but now he knew why after that time every set of lips his own had touched just didn't seem right. Didn't seem to add up to something he was looking for. But now he'd found it. That thing. And he didn't want to ever let it go.

So, anxious for more, Sasuke began to kiss a bit more passionately. Though he was anxious, he also knew that he must be cautious. Naruto was new at this whole thing... poor guy never even had a girlfriend! But still, Sasuke didn't want to scare this one away.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's lips as his own trembled. He wanted more contact but he wasn't sure how to achieve it. Softly, the brunette's name escaped his lips and every hair on the Uchiha's body seemed to suddenly stand at attention.

Going even further, Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth, tasting the last bite of ramen he'd eaten. The brunette couldn't keep the smile from his lips. The blonde... this boy. What was it about him that made him so... so... eatable? Well, aside from his gravity-defying hair, his fit chest and arms... his baby blue eyes... his... perfect smile...

'GODDAMNIT does he know what he's doing to me?' Sasuke cursed in his mind as he pulled Naruto closer to him. He couldn't keep himself off the boy for some reason. Admiration from afare was one thing, but being so close... Close enough to smell the sweat and dirt and spices of the boy, close enough to taste the pepper on his tounge, close enough to... to...

Suddenly Sasuke broke away from his lips' captors and the two sat, barely focusing, panting hard. 'Jesus...' Sasuke cursed in his mind as his thoughts gave way to passion. '...When the Hell did he get that hot!'

"So... about that sleep over..." Sasuke breathed out, eyes slowly returning to normal.

Naruto asked, "Is it still on?"

"Oh you bet!" Sasuke looked mischieviously at Naruto, who blushed and returned the look.

"I'll... go get a change of clothes..." Naruto said, going to his bedroom to pack. Sasuke sighed deeply and leaned on the door. He could just tell this was going to be a painful night.

The End. :3

-------------------------------------------------

WELL hope you all enjoyed that! X3 Sorry for those of you who were hoping it'd get 'messy.' XD But I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as we did writing it! X3


End file.
